There is a case where a restaurant, and the like, along a railroad is introduced to a user of the railroad, and a point service or a coupon service is provided for the user. In this case, which railroad the user is using can be acquired from the user through a self-reported method; however, the method accompanies a user's burden of input operation. Therefore, it is conceivable to determine which railroad was used, by using entry/exit information of automatic ticket gates in an automatic ticket checking system of a railroad company.
Even when an automatic ticket checking system is not used, it is conceivable to use a system that acquires positional information from a GPS and then determines movement by transportation on the basis of the positional information, as described in the following Non-Patent Document 1.